Lion King: A Naga's tail SOON TO BE REPLACED!
by nightcreature26
Summary: When a young creature named Syrena loses her mother. she ends up being taken care of by a pride of lions. Can she watch over the kingdom as princess and can she protect her little brother? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion King: A Naga's tail

Chapter 1: A tragic night

It was a horrifying night for a creature. She wasn't exactly normal. See she is a Naga. A creature from ancient times. They had the upper body of a human, but the lower body of a serpent. She was only 17. she was already a stunning creature. She was 19 feet long from head to the tip of her tail. She had shoulder-length messy raven black hair. Her eyes were monolid shaped. But her eyes was a beautiful ruby red. She had fair skin, and a small mouth with small pink lips. Her stomach was slightly toned.

She had a slender figure. With full ample bosoms. Bellow her pelvis was there was a small vertical slit that went down until her body turned into a serpent. ( **It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what that particular organ is** ) Her upper belly scales were black and her underbelly scales were dark red. She was at least 5.9. Her name was Syrena. She opened her mouth slightly to reveal two long venomous fangs that paralyze prey.

She was slithering away from a human. The human was close she panted though his body was shadowed. "You can't hide from me." He snarled. She collapsed exhausted. Suddenly she saw another Naga like her pounce the man and bite him. She bit into his neck. The man soon died. "Mom." The Naga said. "Syrena." The Naga said. She gave the young Naga a bow with a quiver filled with arrows.

"Take these." She said. Syrena put the Bow over her shoulder and put the quiver on her back. "Hey they're over here!" a man yelled. "GO!" the mother hissed. "But Mom." Syrena whimpered. She hugged her mother who hugged back. "Please Syrena." The Naga said. "Promise me." She said. "Promise me you'll escape." She said. "Please. Don't give up." Kyra begged. "Ok." Syrena tearfully said. Kyra kissed Syrena on her forehead. "Now go I'll distract them." She said. Syrena slithered off and turned. She watched as Kyra slithered away then.

 **BANG!**

She teared up. Her ears detected the stopping of a hear, and the thumping of a body hitting the ground. Completely forgetting about her bow she slithered away only to hear another gunshot. She felt her side erupt in pain.

"AHHHH!" she shrieked. With a determined hiss she turned to face the one who shot her. She quickly took out an arrow, pulled back and fired. The arrow hit the man straight in the heart. Knowing he was dead before he even hit the ground she slithered away. But Syrena did not care. Her instincts were telling her to run even if she didn't know if the man was dead or not.

After four hours she felt exhausted and collapsed. She looked at her wound and gasped weakly it was bleeding badly the area around the wound was infected. The bullet had went through her back and out her stomach. She whimpered in pain. "Mom. I failed." She wheezed. Her head rolling to the side. Before she passed out she saw two glowing eyes watching her in the moonlight.

 **End of chapter 1. Well quite a start to a story huh? I was originally going to have chapter 2 with this one but stopped at the last moment. Sorry if it's short I promise the next one will be longer. Also I know that there might be errors and other stuff but I am still a rookie at typing stories. I hope you enjoyed. See ya. Please R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lion King: A Naga's tail.

Chapter 2: Talking lions?!/Meeting the pride

Syrena felt something touch her face. She weakly opened her eyes and to her shock saw a large male lion he had golden skin and had an orange mane. She sighed. She was still in pain. She thought it was the end. She was going to be eaten. "Please, make it quick." She begged. The lion perked his head with confusion. "Are you ok?" he asked. Syrena groaned. "Ugh. Not so sure." She said. Her eyes widened. The lion talked!

She groaned again she stood up and saw that her wound was bandaged up. "Please, save your strength. You'll only hurt yourself more." He said. He spoke with a wise voice. She looked at the male lion. "What happened?" she asked. "I found you last night badly hurt. I took you to my home." He said.

She felt faint but she felt something hold her up. She turned and saw a heavily pregnant lion holding her up. "Please child, we don't want you to open your wounds." The lioness said. Syrena really felt like passing out. She moaned in pain. "Who are you?" she asked. "Mufasa, king of the pride lands." The lion said.

Now she was confused. She slowly got up and looked at him. "I'm sorry for being nervous. It's just where I am from lions don't talk." She said. "Is that why you are shocked?" the lioness said. Syrena nodded. "What's your name child?" the lioness said. "Syrena." She said. The lioness smiled warmly. "That's a beautiful name." she said. Syrena gave off a small smile. "Thanks." She whispered. "Now why where you out there all alone last night?" Mufasa asked. Syrena took a big sigh. "Me and my mom were ambushed." She said. "We were being chased. They wanted to kill us." She said. "Who's they?" Mufasa asked. "Human's." Syrena said. "Why would they want to kill sweet child like you?" the lioness asked. "Because we are not normal." Syrena said.

"Humans hate our kind." She said. "Last night." Syrena's voice cracked. "We were attacked. My mom told me to run so I did." She said. "When I turned... I saw them kill her." She didn't know but she had tears going down her cheeks. "Then I was hurt." She said. "I kept running for hours until I collapsed." She said. "As of now." Syrena said sadly. "I am the last Naga on Earth." She said.

"Sarabi." Mufasa said. "You can tell the pride they can see her now." Mufasa said. Syrena gasped. "Wait." She said.

"Please I can't take harsh judgment no more." She said. "Dear." Sarabi said. "I don't think most will judge as long as you are kind." She said. "I never like to be mean." Syrena said. "Naga's usually try to avoid fighting." She said. "We like peace." She said.

Both Mufasa and Sarabi smiled. "So do us. The pride will love you and yes." Mufasa said. "Some lionesses might be a little wary but with time they will learn to accept you." He said. "But why are you doing this?" asked Syrena. "Cause in front of me." He raised a paw and gently touched her cheek. "I see a lonely creature." He said. Suddenly Mufasa let out a roar. Syrena hissed in surprise. Syrena saw a... well she didn't know but the bird had big beak. "Zazu." Mufasa said. "Yes, sire?" the bird asked bowing. "I would like you to meet Syrena." Mufasa said. Zazu looked at the strange creature. "Sire. How long is she-" he was interrupted.

"She is staying here from now on." Mufasa said. "But how can we trust this thing?" he spat. Syrena flinched. That stung. "Zazu." Sarabi scolded. "But your majesty. It isn't natural. I mean look at her she has the body of a snake, red eyes. Her mane doesn't look good either, and those fangs." He said. "Zazu." Mufasa said sternly.

"She is all alone. She lost her mother last night and is the last of her kind." Mufasa said. "It's a thing." Zazu said. "Enough." Mufasa said. "She is staying with us and that's final." He said sternly. Zazu sighed. He wouldn't win this one. "But how will the others react?" Zazu pointed out. "They will have to learn to accept her." Mufasa said. "She needs someone." He said.

"Mufasa!" a female voice yelled. He turned and saw another female lion. "What is it Zira?" he asked. "How can you trust it?" she asked. "Why take care of something that isn't natural?" she asked again.

Syrena was trying hard to not snap at the lions. She really was. The things they were saying about her where hurtful and mean. She just kept a straight face.

"Please Zira, she is all alone and she needs someone." Sarabi said. Zira looked at the creature. But she could see that the creature was very close to being enraged. Zira sighed. "Fine." She said. "But when she turns her back on us all. Don't come to me." She said and walked out.

Mufasa, Sarabi and Zazu heard and enraged hiss. They turned and saw Syrena with an enraged expression. They knew she was very mad. Zazu noticed the sharp fangs glistening. As if they were ready to poison something. "Please, Syrena calm down." Mufasa said. "Zira always has second thoughts when someone new joins the pride." Sarabi said. "But she will get used to you." Mufasa said. Syrena took a deep breath and looked at them. "But I am not a lion." She said. "She will not get used to me. I saw it in her eyes." Syrena said.

"Maybe the others might like you." Mufasa said. "Now come, the pride is waiting." He said. He walked towards another chamber and Syrena nervously followed. She stopped as she noticed a few other lioness. She yelped and out of shyness curled up into a ball in a black section of the chamber. The only thing visible was Syrena's red eyes which glowed in the darkness.

Mufasa saw the distress and worry in Syrena's eyes. "It's alright they won't hurt you." Sarabi said. Suddenly she felt being pushed forward by Sarabi. She was pushed out into the light. She looked at the Queen who grinned innocently. She slithered further out of the shadows until her human half was out. She was sweating. Suddenly Zazu flew to the back of her tail and pecked it hard. She squealed in pain and out of reflex her other half came out as she rubbed the mark. She turned and saw an amused Zazu.

She narrowed her eyes slightly at the bird. She turned and saw the lioness's looking at her. She turned to face them and sighed. "Everyone this is Syrena." Mufasa said. "She will be living with us from now on." He said. Everyone gasped. Syrena looked at Mufasa.

Then collapsed passed out. One of the lionesses gasped. "What happened?" She asked. Mufasa sighed he should have seen this coming.

"She is unconscious." He said. "Why?" she asked again. "She... is very, very, worried." Mufasa said. "About what?" another asked. "Well she is shunned wherever she goes. Now she is fearing you dislike her." He said.

"Well she doesn't look dangerous to me." A lioness said. Sarafina who was also pregnant. "And I don't dislike her." She said. "But Sarafina, she isn't our kind." One said. "But just because she is different doesn't mean she will hurt us." She said. "King Mufasa." Sarafina said. "I would recommend her to join the hunting party." She said. "She looks like she has skills." A baboon came in. "Ah, Rafiki." Mufasa said. Rafiki smiled. "I just wanted to see how the girl is doing today." He said. He walked up to the girl. He opened her mouth and saw sleek Cobra fangs. Literal King Cobra fangs. He then looked at her arms and stomach and saw that she had slight muscle tone to both.

"Well miss Sarafina." Rafiki said. "She has courage and spirit but also very fierce." He said. "So what are you saying?" Mufasa said. "Well for the time being." He said. "I think she should be allowed to hunt with the lioness." He said. "Then she will join the hunt for the time being." Mufasa said. "But we have enough hunters as it is." Zira said. "Surely you have room for one more." Mufasa said. "Fine. But it don't want that thing near our kills." She said.

The pride rolled their eyes. A few were worried about the creature.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Syrena woke up and saw a dead antelope in front of her. She looked at it. She smelled it and it had a good smell. She licked it. It tastes good. She looked around and saw no one. Slowly she coiled up the antelope. She looked at the head. Then positioned herself. She opened her mouth wide and began to devour it.

Sarabi was walking towards the the opening to Pride Rock when she heard a strange gurgling sound. She walked to where she heard it and what she saw made her gasp. It was Syrena. But that wasn't what frightened Sarabi. It was due to seeing Syrena's lower jaw being horrifically stretched down. Which revealed the sharp teeth she had. Saliva was dripping onto the floor. Syrena had her hands slightly bellow the antelopes legs as she as her head tilted back, letting gravity push the antelope down into her body. The legs of the antelope disappeared into the girls throat with a disturbing gurgle. Syrena's body bulged before reshaping back as the antelope passed into her snake body. She then grabbed her lower jaw and re-hinged and shifted her jaw a little to see if the jaw was in the correct position then wiped her face clear of the saliva. She smelt someone familiar and turned to find Sarabi staring shocked. "Oh, forgive me Sarabi I didn't know you were there." Syrena said. She didn't like anyone to see her eating.

"Oh it's alright it's just that it looked so painful." Sarabi said. Syrena smiled. "It doesn't really hurt." She said. "A human is harder." Syrena said quietly. "What?" Sarabi said. "Nothing." Syrena said quickly. "Does it feel weird?" Sarabi asked. She walked up to Syrena's tail and touched the lump. "No, usually it makes me feel warm." She said. "So this is where your food goes?" Sarabi asked. "No. see I have two stomachs." Syrena said. "One in here." She said pointing to her abdomen just above the belly button. "And the larger one is in my tail." She said. "Why do you have a smaller stomach?" Sarabi asked. "Well... Naga's normally well... normally we prey on small things such as mice and even smaller reptiles such as lizards and snakes." Syrena said.

"So it's just for smaller prey?" Sarabi asked. "Yes. I normally don't eat something this big but honestly I haven't eaten in days the second stomach is just for when you haven't been able to eat in days. If we catch something big we eat a bigger animal instead such as deer." She said. "Ah." Sarabi said. "You know you don't exactly look like an ugly creature." She said. Syrena smiled. "You're the first to say that." She said. "So how long until your son is born?" she asked. "Oh still a few weeks." Sarabi said.

"So you're having a son?" Syrena asked. Sarabi smiled. "Yes, how did you know?" she asked. "Naga's have a good sense of smell. We can even smell what gender an unborn baby will be." She said. "But strangely a Naga, if their pregnant can't tell if it's a boy or girl." She said.

Sarabi smiled. "While you were sleeping the pride decided to have you join the hunting party." She said. "Wait what?" Syrena asked. "Our shaman said that you do have the skills to hunt." Sarabi said. "I do have the stamina but." She paused. Then looked to her seriously. "Do you think they will accept me?" she asked. "Well... from what I see. As long as you show them kindness they will be kind to you." Sarabi said.

"You are filling in for me." Sarabi said. "Why- Oh. Yea." Syrena chuckled at forgetting that Sarabi was pregnant. Sarabi chuckled as well. "You actually forgot?" she asked. "Heh yea." Syrena said. "Hmm, not the first time." Sarabi said.

"Well you can sleep with the pride if you want to." Sarabi said. "Ok." Syrena said. "Hey can you ask Zazu to come here for a second?" Syrena asked. Sarabi nodded. Soon she brought the bird to Syrena. "Hey Zazu." Syrena said. "Listen." She said. "I know you don't trust me and it's understandable but I know with time you will understand me and maybe grow to accept me." She said. "But also." She added. "I just want to give ya a little something for pecking my tail earlier." She said. Her lips curled into a mischievous smile and slyly started to slither back away from Zazu. "What are Yo-

WHACK!

Sarabi watched amused as Zazu was tail slapped by Syrena across the chamber and into the wall he stood up before falling onto the ground beak first. "My bad!" Syrena called out. Sarabi chuckled. Syrena was better now. She could tell. But she wasn't completely healed. Just her personality. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Who knows? She watched as Syrena slithered into a dark corner of the chamber where the lionesses sleep and curled up before closing her eyes. Sarabi had an idea but she will have to wait until tomorrow.

She then laid down next to Mufasa and drifted off to sleep.

 **End of chapter 2. Hmm looks like everything is ok. For now. But she has healed. But the only thing that has is her personality. Anyway hope you've enjoyed. See ya. Please R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lion King: A Naga's tail

Chapter 3: The hunt/Adoption

Syrena woke up early. She yawned, the two Cobra fangs in her mouth glinting in the little sunlight she was in. She noticed that she had her dagger she always had. She slithered to the top of what Mufasa called. Pride Rock. She gazed amazed. The sun was halfway up. She looked around at the land around her. She noticed a shadowy like place north of the kingdom. Something told her to stay away from it. She twirled the dagger. She looked at it. Than grabbed a strand of her hair.

She sighed she really needed to cut her hair. So she went down and saw a secret pool that was in the back of Pride Rock. She didn't want to bathe in the water hole and make other animals sick. She slithered into the chamber and looked down into the crystal clear water. She grabbed a chunk of her hair and with the dagger she had made from a sharpened Crocodile tooth, began to cut her hair. A few minutes later she looked at her reflection and smiled. Her hair was now wild looking.

She smiled and slithered into the pool and sighed. She needed this. The water was warm from the heat it got from Pride Rock. She noticed a small Pygmy mouse near the pool right near her hand. Quickly she grabbed it by the tail. It squeaked and thrashed. She shrugged and grabbed it with two fingers and brought the mouse over her lips and opened her mouth. She placed it below her fangs before nipping the mouse. The mouse squeaked as the dagger like fangs pieced its flesh. She closed her lips tightly over the mouses body. With only it's tail thrashing out of her lips. Slowly, it's struggles began to decrease until they stopped. The mouse was completely paralyzed. Her venom only paralyzed animals. But a big enough dose can kill if she keeps her fangs locked into her prey. She wanted to make sure the mouse was completely still before she could swallow it. They don't feel right swallowing while they are thrashing. She heard a throat clear. She turned and saw Zazu looking at her. "Zazu?" She asked muffled. Quickly she sucked the tail up, tilted her head and swallowed the mouse down.

Zazu shivered a little after seeing that. "Well at least you don't play with your food. Unlike some people." He said glaring behind his back. "So how can I help you?" Syrena asked resting her head on her arms and inches from Zazu's face. "Well." He said. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday." He said. "I know I was harsh and judgmental." He said. "And I was just wondering if you could accept my apology." He said. Syrena smiled gently. "Apology accepted." She said. "I know it's unusual for you to see a creature like myself." She said.

"But just don't let your judgement cloud your mind next time." She said. "Judging too early can lead to consequences." she warned. "Here." She stood up and pat the ground next to her. Zazu shrugged and sat next to her. "So what are you? You know to Mufasa and Sarabi?" he asked. "I am the major domo." He said. "So you're the stooge?" she asked playfully. "I happen to be a royal domo." He said. "Ah." She said. "So you think I may be a good hunter?" Syrena asked. "Well, I wouldn't know I think it's up to you." He said. The two heard a roar. "That's Mufasa." Zazu said. "We must be going." He said. She got out of the pool and slithered back to where Mufasa was while Zazu flied somewhere else. She left her dagger back at the pool. She realized that Mufasa forgot to pick up her bow and quiver of arrows. She sighed.

He turned and saw Syrena. "Ah Syrena." He said. "How was your night?" he asked. "It was nice." She said. "Where were you?" he asked. "Getting breakfast." She said. "Did you cut your mane?" he asked. "You mean my hair?" she asked. "Yes." She said. "You look nice." He said. "Thanks." She said. "Mufasa?" she asked. "Yes?" Mufasa said. "Earlier I was on top of Pride Rock and saw a weird shadowy place north of here. Do you know what it is?" she asked. He frowned.

"We call it an elephant graveyard since a lot of elephant skeletons are there." He said. "It's also where we banished the Hyenas." He said. "Hyenas?" Syrena asked. "They were banished their because they used to take our kills, meals, and even killed a few cubs." He said. "We banished them there." He said. "It is off limits and no one is allowed to go there." He said. "Promise me you won't go there." He said. "I wouldn't go there if my life depended on it." Syrena said.

She sighed. "I won't go." She said. "Ok." He said. "But I must warn you." He said. "Often hyenas do come into the Pride Lands." He said. "If you see one." He paused. "Can you roar?" he asked.

Syrena only gulped before taking a deep breathe then.

 **SSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

Mufasa shivered at how loud she was. It didn't even sound like her. It sounded like a snake hiss mixed in with a disembodied female screech. It truly was loud. The sound echoed for miles.

"That will do." He said shaking his head. She frowned. "Sorry." She said, her cheeks flushed. "I don't know my own voice sometimes." She said. "It's okay." He said. She winced even more.

"That certainly was a wake up call." A male voice said. Syrena turned and saw a thin lion with a black mane and a scar on his left eye. "Scar." Mufasa smiled. "How is it today brother?" he asked. "Oh peachy." He said. "I was suddenly woken up by a shriek." He said. "Well you aren't the only one." Syrena said.

Scar chuckled as he saw the animals still panicked run all over the place. "Sometimes the subjects can be fooled." He said. "So you are the creature that my brother saved." He said. He gently grabbed Syrena's face and shifted it and watched as her eyes stayed on him. "Hmm, you certainly are odd." He said. "But maybe you can make yourself useful." He said. "The loving Zira said you are hunting." He said. "Yes." She said. "Well maybe they can use someone like you." He said. "Well Syrena they are preparing for the hunt." Mufasa said. "Well bye for now." She said and slithered off. When she was out of sight Mufasa looked to Scar. "Hey, Scar." He said. He whispered into his ear. Scars eyes widened. "Brother, you can't be serious?" he said shocked.

Syrena slithered to a tree at the base of Pride Rock. "Where's Syrena?" Sarafina asked. "Here I am." Syrena said dropping behind her upside down behind her. Sarafina jumped. "What in the world are you doing?" she asked. "Oh just hanging around." Syrena joked. She slithered down and looked at Sarafina. "Wait if you are pregnant then why is." She paused and heard a voice. "Surprised?" Sarabi asked. Syrena jumped. "You told me you couldn't." she said. "You aren't the only here with a sense of humor hon." She said.

Syrena rolled her eyes. "Okay, you know how to hunt?" Zira asked. "Of course." Syrena said. "Naga's hunted to." She said.

"Only I haven't actually hunted." She said. "My mother only told me how to hunt but couldn't teach me." She said. "Well let's go." Zira said. Syrena noticed a young lioness. She had White paws with a white brown and a black hair tuft that covered her right eye and is curly and had piercing blue eyes.

"Hello." The lion said. "Hi." Syrena said. "Are you the new creature?" she asked. "Yes." Syrena said. "Come on." Zira snapped. "Hey lay off." Syrena snapped. Zira whipped her head to Syrena. Call it comical if you want to but Zira had to look up as Syrena was taller than herself. "I don't want you talking. When you hunt you don't talk." She said. Zira turned back. Sarafina and Sarabi watched as Syrena, who had a coy smile on her face, made a mocking face and mimicked her. "I don't want you talking. When you hunt you don't talk blah, blah, blah," She mocked quietly. Some of the hunting lions giggled or just smirked amused. Both Sarafina and Sarabi chuckled including the lioness that Syrena was just talking with.

"We should bring her more often." Sarafina whispered. Sarabi nodded. "What's so funny?" Zira demanded. "Sorry we just saw an annoying bird." Syrena said. "Well that isn't so funny so just shut up." Zira snapped.

Soon the pack saw a heard of wildebeest. "Okay." Sarabi whispered. "Syrena, you get this one." She said. Syrena nodded. Slowly as she could she dragged herself across the ground since her scales didn't match the tall grass, she had to be careful. If the wildebeest see her scales she will be given away and they will run. She spotted a Wildebeest 20 feet in front of her. Slowly, she slithered towards the animal.

She jumped and quickly lashed out coiling her large body around the braying wildebeest. It kicked and thrashed until it stepped onto her tail. Hissing in pain she let go allowing it to run. She growled and chased after it with incredible speeds. Finally having enough she used her snake body to tower over the wildebeest and strike fast the lions stared shocked. Syrena coiled again around it this time tightening her grip. In a last attempt to escape it stood up and fell onto it's back. Syrena cried in pain as her back jolted. But she only tightened her grip. She saw the chance. She opened her mouth, her fangs glinting in the sunlight. With a hiss, She sank her fangs into the wildebeest's neck and retracted. Within moments, it's struggles began to weaken. Then began constricting it tighter until she heard a felt the animal's breathing stop.

Slowly the Wildebeest stopped struggling and soon died. The lioness all ran to the sight and gasped they saw the dead wildebeest coiled up by Syrena it had fallen on its side and onto Syrena. "Syrena!" Sarabi yelled. Suddenly they heard a yell. To their shock they saw Syrena lifting the Wildebeest and throwing it towards them. She had a crazed look in her eyes. She was smiling wildly purposely flashing her fangs. "Now that's a hunt!" she yelled before collapsing onto her back her arms spread out. "Wow." She chuckled. She saw the lioness's fill her vision.

Sarabi held up a paw. "How many paws am I holding up?" she asked. "Since I am dizzy I'm gonna have to say five." Syrena admitted. "Why are there thirty of you?" she asked before passing out. "I think she lost a few brain cells." A lioness said. "Come on let's get her back to Pride Rock I think something is wrong with her." Sarabi said. A few Lioness's helped carry Syrena as they headed back to Pride Rock with a few others carrying the Wildebeest.

Mufasa and Zazu were talking when they saw the lionesses holding an unconscious Syrena. He gasped. "What happened?" he asked. "This happened." The lioness with the blue eyes said as she carried the dead Wildebeest. Zazu stared. "She took the Wildebeest down." The lioness said. "I mean she coiled it up constricted it and bit it." She said. "But the Wildebeest putted up one hell of a fight." She said. "It managed to fall on her." She said. "I think she hit her head." She said.

"Yes she did." Sarabi said. "I think she might be out for a few minutes." She said. "Did Sarabi tell you what we're planning?" Mufasa asked. "No." the lioness said. "Well." He looked at Syrena who was slowly waking up. "We are thinking of adopting Syrena as one of our own." He said. The entire pride gasped including Zazu. "What!?" Zira shouted. "You can't be serious." She said. "You want that thing a princess?" she asked. "Zira please." Sarabi said. "She is all alone she lost her mother the other night and is the last of her kind." She said. The pride gasped again.

"Can any of you imagine being the last of your kind?" she asked. No one dared to speak not even Scar or Zira. "So she is your daughter?" Zazu asked. "Maybe you would like to be her domo." She said. "I think that should be up to her dear." Mufasa said. Sarabi nodded. "Ok. It's settled." He said. "The Pride Lands are now having a princess." He said. They all heard a silent gasp. They saw a fully awake Syrena. "Syrena." Mufasa said. She slithered away and to the top of Pride Rock. A few minutes later she saw Mufasa. "Syrena." He said. "Why do you want to adopt me?" she asked. "You have no parent or someone that loves you." He said. "And I thought maybe you would want to be my daughter." He said. "And maybe a sister." He said smiling. Syrena smiled back. She always wanted a brother. "But how can I protect the kingdom?" she asked. "You will have your brother." He said. "But it's such a big responsibility." She said.

"Don't worry." He said. "I know you will be a great queen." He said. "And a good sister." He added. Syrena really wanted another chance on having a family. One to protect. One to watch over. And one to care and love for. Maybe this is her chance maybe a blessing in disguise from her mother. She smiled. "Ok. Dad." She said. Mufasa smiled. He felt himself being coiled up and looked down. He felt that she wasn't squeezing him. She was hugging him her arms wrapped around the great king. Sarabi smiled from the distance. "A daughter." She said happily. Mufasa smiled as he could hear Syrena's heartbeat. He knew that any second it may explode from happiness.

 **End of chapter 3. Wow quite an ending. P.S I give thanks to CandyCane21 for making the character Mpenzi. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed. Please R &R. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lion King: A Naga's tail

Chapter 4: Being a princess/Encounter with hyenas/New brother

Syrena woke up and saw that she had fallen asleep in the dark corner she liked. She looked around and saw that the others were asleep. She smiled. She had been adopted. She then slithered to the top of Pride Rock and looked at the landscape around her. Being a princess looks like hard work. But she had to do this for her new parents and her unborn brother.

"Up here again?" Mufasa asked. "I think it's a great view of the surrounding savanna. Look at it. You can see for miles and miles." She said. He chuckled. "You really are the daughter we never had." He said.

"Does anyone else know this?" she asked. "Well the entire kingdom knows now. After all you woke them up and showed an impressive display of courage." He said. "With what?" Syrena asked. "The Wildebeest yesterday." He said. "A lot of animals saw you and now I am sure they know you are the new princess." He said. "Ok only I don't want to be bowed down to." She said. "I don't want to look like a dictator." She said.

"Humans have always had a dictator." She said. "Usually its cause leaders fall to their own pride and greed." She said. "It only takes two of those to shatter an entire kingdom." She said. "Where are you from?" Mufasa asked. "You mean like originate. My kind?" she asked. He nodded.

"Our earliest ancestors was the King Cobra and Black mamba." She said. "But I a part viper, part cobra." She added. "Here is another good question." Mufasa said. "What would happen if you bit yourself?" he asked. She literally raised her arm to her face and bit into it. "Syrena." Mufasa said shocked. "I'm immune to my own venom." She said smiling. "Well that's good." He said. "Believe me there are times where I bite my own tongue." She said. "Well how long can you live?" he asked.

Syrena chuckled. "Dad. Thousands of human years." She said. "I am only 17." She said. "I will live for a long time." She said. "Well I'm going to check on Sarabi." Mufasa said. "OK." She said. "I think I'm going to check the place out." She said. He nodded and walked away. She looked down at the landscape. Curiosity getting the better of her she slithered down to the land and started exploring. She was amazed at how tall Pride Rock was.

She slithered near the watering hole and slithered into a tree. Syrena's eyes widen. Her pupils narrowed more. She looked east before slithering off quickly

Syrena was looking around. Something was wrong. Her senses detected something dangerous. As she entered a clearing, she heard yipping. To her shock she saw three hyena's chasing a young Antelope.

She took a deep breath then. **"** **STOP**! she yelled.

The hyenas turned to her. "Well Shenzi what do we have here?" the male hyena asked. Noticing the strange figure with hits body turned but her head facing them. It was twilight, so the only thing they saw were her glowing red eyes. "Well Benzai. Looks like another meal for us." Shenzi said. The crazy one laughed madly. "Well, let's get her." Shenzi said. The three charged. Quickly she dodged it and turned to face them.

She shifted up with her tail, she easily towered over the hyenas and her eyes narrowed into menacing slits they seemed to glow. She hissed flashing her fangs. The only thing on her face showing was her glowing red eyes and teeth. The hyenas shivered in fear. As she lowered something bit into her collar bone.

"AAAHHRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

She yelled in pain as a fourth hyena bit into her. The hyena growled. It bit and scratched her. "Get off." Syrena whispered menacingly. Suddenly with all of her strength she grabbed the hyena and threw him. He landed near the three and growled. What she didn't know was that Zazu was flying above her. He gasped. "I must tell Mufasa!" he said to himself and flew off back to Pride Rock.

The four then charged at her with their teeth bared. Syrena also jumped to them ready to strike. Everything was in slow motion as the five charged at each other. The fourth one managed to bite into her stomach while the other three bite into her shoulder she shrieked in pain. Grabbing the fourth one she threw him off her again. He yelped as he was thrown.

She then thrashed violently to get the three off. All three lost their grip and fell off her. They charged again but where tail whipped by her. They tumbled a few feet away dazed. She then grabbed the three and had them pinned under her. Now the three fully saw her face and were frightened beyond measure. She was unlike any creature they ever saw. "Enough!" she shouted. "Ok, Ok!" the two yelled while the third nodded fearfully. "Leave now or I will end your lives!" she demanded. The three nodded and ran odd yipping. She was tackled by the fourth one again. This time it had a grip at her neck. She didn't dare move. If she did, the Hyena could tear a jugular and it would be the end of her. She suddenly collapsed with her eyes closed.

The Hyena let go thinking he had defeated her. "You're out of Stamina." The fourth one said. He lunged at her. Suddenly he himself being coiled up. He gagged as the coils began to constrict him. The coils brought him up to the creatures face. She glared at him having enough. " _Let's see how he likes being the prey_." she thought. Her reptile shaped pupils narrowed even more. His eyes showed true fear as he gazed into the enraged eyes. The last thing he saw was a quick flash of sharp dripping teeth. Unknowing to the two, the three hyena's from earlier had come back to see what was happening. What they saw made them gasp in horror and run as fast as they could away from the scene that will forever haunt their dreams.

Mufasa was running as fast as he could. He suddenly heard a whimper. For a few minutes, it was quiet. Then, he saw Syrena enter the clearing covered in blood. He gasped. "What happened?" he asked. "Hyena's." Syrena said. Mufasa sighed. Obviously the hyenas did quite a number on Syrena. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time." He said looking down ashamed. He felt like he failed his new daughter. "No it should be me that should say sorry." Syrena said. "I should have waited for you but they were about to kill a baby animal." Syrena said. "I may be a hunter and prey on animals but I do not kill or eat babies." She explained.

Mufasa stared hard at Syrena as she slithered off. He sighed. She did have a kind heart. She saved a defenseless animal but she also killed one without mercy. She obviously had such a strong caring heart and yet it's still broken a little. "Please I just want to go back." She said. Mufasa nodded. "I'll get Rafiki." He said. "You go back to Pride Rock." He said. Mufasa still was a bit disturbed seeing his new daughter covered in blood.

When Syrena arrived back Sarabi gasped. "Syrena what happened?" she asked concerned. "Hyenas." Syrena said. "That's why you made that call." Sarabi said. She began to lick Syrena's wounds but the Naga hissed in pain. "Sorry." Sarabi said. "It's OK mom." Syrena said. Sarabi's eyes widened. She didn't expect Syrena to call her mom yet.

Soon Mufasa walked in with Rafiki the Shaman. Rafiki took Syrena to a corner where he began to clean and heal Syrena's wounds. "I heard that you defended some animals today." He said. "Yes." Syrena said. "This is a small price to pay on what would have happened if I didn't intervene." She said. "Indeed." He said. "From my eyes that makes you a good princess." He added. "And a very caring sister." He said. "You did... end a life today, but from what I see it, you prevented more." He said.

Syrena smiled. "You are a nice person you know that?" she asked. Rafiki smiled.

 **IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

Syrena woke up jolting hearing screaming. She went to the source and saw Sarabi screaming. "It's coming!" she yelled. All the lionesses went to comfort her. Syrena slithered up to Sarabi. "Zazu get Rafiki now!" she ordered. "Yes. Right away!" he said. "JUST DO IT!" Syrena bellowed. The whole chamber shook at her voice. Zazu flinched but couldn't blame her. He quickly flew off to find Rafiki.

She sighed. She looked at Sarabi. "Mom look at me." She said comforting. Sarabi looked at her. "Dad." She said. "I'm going to have to deliver the baby." She said. "Now what I want you to do is to comfort her." She said.

Syrena looked at Mufasa seriously then back to Sarabi. "Mom I need you to start pushing okay?" She said. "And don't stop." She said. Sarabi yelled in pain. "Come on." Syrena said. "Keep pushing." Syrena said. Sarabi cried. "I can't." She moaned. "Please I know you can a few more and the baby will be out." Syrena said. Sarabi started pushing again and let out an anguished roar. "Where is Rafiki?" she asked out loud as she looked around.

"Your majesties!" Zazu cried. Rafiki was close behind. "He-"

Zazu paused. Rafiki smiled warmly. "He is perfect." He said. Syrena slithered away into a shadowy corner, with tears in her eyes. "I saw that." Zazu said as he landed on her shoulder. "No my eyes are just sweating." She said. She sighed smiling. "Okay, so I'm not made of stone." She admitted. "I'm a sister." She whispered. She slithered to another dark chamber Zazu secretly followed.

Her lips curled into the brightest smile Zazu ever saw. He was surprised. She then leaned against a wall with her hand against a wall as support turned away putting a hand on her face and sobbed quietly. Carefully Zazu flew up to the crying girl and onto her shoulder and began to pat her head. She then slid down to the floor.

"Life is so cruel to my kind." She whispered. "Zazu?" she asked. He nodded. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked. "And if I tell it will you promise to not tell anyone else?" she asked. Zazu nodded. "When I was younger." She said.

"I found out my mom was having another baby." She said. "Naga's are born from eggs so when I saw it I realized." She paused. "I was going to be an older sister. The baby was a boy." She paused again. "Even I took turns taking care of the egg. I was so excited. I was ready to be an older sister." She said. She turned to Zazu. "Around that time Naga's had been discovered by humans." She said. "They were hunting us." Her hand curled into a fist. "We had to run." She suddenly had flashbacks. "We had escaped the humans and continued to watch it." She said.

"Then the humans ambushed us again." Her lips began to quiver. "They were only after the egg." She said. "Me and mom defended the egg. Then. The egg was shot to pieces." Her voice broke. "Along with my brother." She said quietly. It happened so long ago. That she could not mourn him. But she was upset at having to miss the chance of becoming a sister.

"I don't want to lose this one." She said. "I will not lose my brother." She said her eyes narrowing. But from the corner of her eye she saw a lion glaring at the chamber where her brother is. She narrowed her eyes and saw that it was Scar.

She then realized now that her brother is here. Scar cannot become king when Mufasa's time sets. The cub will be the new king. She had an uneasy feeling. Something was telling her that Scar is plotting something. Something sinister and unforgivable but she doesn't know.

Another realization. With her as the princess she can become a queen if the cub as a grown up. If he was hurt or had to go somewhere. It would leave her to watch the Pride Lands. She realized Scar is angry at Mufasa for adopting her. Only because he didn't have competition until now.

He slid out of the chamber and went outside. "We should go see the new king." Zazu said. "After all he is your brother." He said grinning. She gave a small smile. The two came back into the chamber. The lionesses saw Syrena and stepped out of the way. Syrena's heart was beating fast.

Sarabi was cleaning the cub then turned and saw Syrena's shocked expression and smiled. "Would you like to hold your brother?" she asked. Syrena nervously came closer and picked up the cub. He was beautiful. He had beautiful golden fur. The cub looked at Syrena alarmed but then it began to purr as he caught some of Syrena's hair and played with it. It caused Syrena to giggle. "His name is Simba." Sarabi said smiling. Syrena thought it was a perfect name. Syrena laid back and placed Simba on her stomach. To her surprise Simba moved his head and laid against her right bosom, listening to the creature's heart.

Simba's eyes slowly closed as his lips curled into a smile as he fell asleep hearing Syrena's heartbeat. "He likes you." Sarabi said. "He is so beautiful." Syrena whispered. "I know." Sarabi said. She was still exhausted from delivering Simba. So she gently fell asleep. Mufasa came up smiling proudly.

"Well looks like you have had quite a night." He said. Syrena herself felt drowsy. "I know." She said. "He will make a fine king." Rafiki said coming up. "And with his sister by his side he will be guided by both sister and father every step of the way." He said. The two heard light snoring and saw that Syrena had also fell asleep. Mufasa shook his head. "Let's let Simba sleep with Syrena it looks like he already knows that she is his sister." He said. Rafiki nodded. "We will present Simba tomorrow morning." Rafiki said. The two walked away as the two new siblings slept together a bond forming. One that will be told for generations to come.

 **End of chapter 4. Well looks like Syrena got a new brother. I hope you've enjoyed. See ya. Please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lion King: A Naga's Tail

Chapter 5: Presentation/lousy uncle

Syrena woke up to find Simba lying on her sleeping. She smiled warmly and rubbed his head. This caused the cub to let out a gentle purr. For some strange reason the vibrations from Simba caused a noise to erupt from Syrena's own throat. She herself began to purr. And drifted back to sleep.

Sarabi came over to them and gently picked up Simba and brought him outside. Outside. Herds of animals were awaiting the cub. Zazu came up to Mufasa and bowed to him causing Mufasa to nod smiling. Than Rafiki came up and embraced the king then turned to the cub who was in his mother's paws. The cub turned and looked. Rafiki lowered his stick that had a gourd with a rattle. He shook it gently causing Simba to be awed. He reached up extending his claws. Rafiki then got another gourd and split it in half causing its contents to spill out. He put a few on his thumb and gently rubbed some onto the cubs' forehead in a baptizing like ritual. Than got a little bit of dust and sprinkled it onto the cubs head who let off a cough/sneeze. Rafiki then took Simba and walked to the edge of Pride Rock and presented the cub to the animals.

All of them let out a cry as the clouds split and a ray of light came down onto the cub. All of the animals began to bow in respect and stayed like that.

Syrena was now fully awake and watched awed from the entrance of Pride Rock. But to her disappointment and annoyance. She didn't see Scar. She remembered Mufasa telling Scar that he must be at the presentation. Scar wasn't reliable. But Syrena did sense something sinister coming from him. She shook her head.

Later she saw Mufasa. He came up to her. "Syrena." He said. "Did you see Scar anywhere during the ceremony this morning?" he asked. Syrena rolled her eyes. "No I'm afraid not." She said. "Can you help me look for Scar? I would like to speak to him." He said irritated.

A few minutes later, they saw Scar looking at Zazu evilly. "HELP!" he yelled before Scar shut his teeth over him. "Scar!" Mufasa called. The lion turned to see Mufasa giving him a stern expression. While Syrena glared at him with irritation. "Mm-hmm?" he asked muffled. "Spit the bird out." Syrena said.. Zazu's beak emerged from Scars lips. "Impeccable timing, your majesties." He said. Scar let the bird go. Zazu stumbled out of Scar's mouth covered in Saliva. He groaned in disgust.

Scar turned to the two and smiled. "Why! If it isn't my big brother and lovely niece descending from high on to mingle with the commoners." He said with over enjoyed sarcasm. "Sarabi, Syrena and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Mufasa said.

"That was today? Oh I feel simply awful." He said with fake astonishment. Dragging his claws across the rock wall creating an earsplitting screech. Zazu cringed at the noise.

"Must have slipped my mind." Scar said admiring his claws. Zazu chuckled sarcastically. "Yes, well as slippery your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line." Zazu said flying to Scar's face who clicked his teeth at him. Zazu flew back and backed up into Syrena's underbelly scales as she glared. "Well, I was first in line..." he then lowered down to Zazu. Syrena picked up Zazu glaring down at Scar. "Until the little hairball was born." He sneered. his eyes looking at Zazu who was safely in Syrena's hands. Syrena hissed lowly offended she gritted her teeth. Mufasa lowered down to meet Scar eye-to-eye. "That "hairball" is my son and and your future king. Same goes for my daughter as well. As your future queen." Mufasa said.

Scar had an impish smile and sucked his lips. "Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy." He said and began to exit the chamber. "Don't turn your back on me scar." Mufasa warned. Scar turned his head back. "Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back at me." Scar said. Syrena gasped as Mufasa roared and literally jumped in front of Scar baring his teeth at him. "Is that a challenge?" Mufasa asked.

Scar rolled his eyes. "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." He said. "Pity! Why not?" Zazu asked and Syrena nodded. Scar looked at Zazu. "Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength." He walked away. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow side of the gene pool." He said as he left. Syrena shook her head. Zazu sighed deeply. "There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually." He said and flew onto Mufasa's shoulder. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions." He sighed.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked sighing. Zazu thought before smirking. "He'd make a very handsome throw rug." He said. "Zazu!" Mufasa chided. "Or a very nice warm coat." Syrena said smirking. "Syrena!" Mufasa chided laughing. "And just to think you two think! Whenever he gets dirty, you two could take him out and BEAT him." Zazu said. Mufasa and Syrena chuckled.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

A storm was rolling over the land. Syrena was outside feeling the rain drop onto her skin. She smiled a little as she thought of everything. Everything was perfect.

In his tree, Rafiki was working on a drawing of Simba and Syrena. He chuckled as he drew a mark across Simba's forehead. "Simba." he said warmly and looked at the drawing of Syrena with a smile. The two were destined to be great siblings. And a great King and Queen.

 **Hope You've enjoyed. See ya. Please R &R.**


End file.
